My girlfriend loves the water
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Rin Matsuoka and Haruka Nanase were childhood sweethearts who loved swimming; however their relationship was unusual to others. However they see silver linings in each other that other people don't; Rin with his big heart that he hides on his sleeve and Haruka with her shy quiet demeanor. With them opposites truly do attract. Fem HaruxRin, (Lemon/smut later) Genderbend
1. Chapter 1

Rin was sleeping peacefully in bed with face buried in the pillow; it was a Saturday morning and he didn't have training or school today. It was one of the rare few days he could just veg out and sleep. His maroon hair fell like a waterfall over the pillow; his back uncovered showing all his muscles. The sheet was pulled just over his lower back giving him some form of dignity.

He never really cared what he looked like in bed; when it was colder he wore pajama's but during spring or summer he discard all clothing. He enjoyed the comfortable feeling that came with being nude. While his sister Gou would complain that he needed to wear clothes in case a guest came round; his argument that it was his apartment so he could damn well do what he wanted. If he wanted to sleep nude or walk around naked so be it; it was his house after all.

Slowly a blue haired individual slid across hiss back slowly; as much as she loved watching him sleep she didn't want to spend the weekend in bed. She wanted to do something with the day. However she had no idea of how ticklish her hair felt as it slid up his back with the effect of feathers.

"Rin...you need to get up" Haru said sternly. He had been in bed long enough; it was time to get up. If they spent any more time in bed everywhere would be closed; and they couldn't do anything.

Rin muttered something crossly but it was muffled by the pillow. She guessed he was telling her not to bother him. However Haruka was known to be a stubborn girl which is why he was the only one capable of handling her.

"Rin get your ass out of bed!" Haruka said sharply her tone non argumentative. He was going to lose so he might as well give up. Every time they had an argument it was mainly Haruka that won; she was an expert of reverse Psychology.

Rin turned his face to look at her still draped with his maroon locks; if she wasn't so annoyed at him she would be totally aroused by that expression. "Why are you up so early?" he muttered angrily. It was 7:00 in the morning; couldn't she let him sleep for just one more hour?

Haruka was capable of sleeping in; but when she had something on her mind then sleep went out of the window. After that she wouldn't settle until that said problem was dealt with completely. Haruka blinked "Its 7:00; time to get up" she said casually. They always got up around this time usually; so why was it a big deal now?

Rin sat up wearily his eyes filled with annoyance "It's the weekend" he said sharply. He was making up for lost sleep and relaxation. Other days of the week were spent studying or training at the pool.

Haruka pouted; she had wanted to go to the aquarium today and afterwards buy a stuffed dolphin and shark. Then they could go get ice cream or something like that together; but Rin was kind of ruining it. He just had to be difficult on the one day she was suggesting they do something romantic together as a couple.

Rin saw her expression and tilted her head back gently "Hey; why are you so down? I only said I wanted to sleep in" he apologized gently. He wished she would lie down next to him so they could cuddle.

"Aquarium..." she said sulkily. She really wanted to go; she wanted to be near the water and admire the fish. She wanted to buy ice cream and walk hand in hand down the street; why did he never understand?

Rin blinked then smiled in amusement. Makoto had slid him something about an aquarium opening up recently. He had never thought anything of it until now. No wonder Haruka was acting so strange.

"So you wanna go to the aquarium today and see the fish?" Rin said gently tickling her chin with his thumb. While other students would never have pegged it; Haruka was capable of acting like the cutest little thing when she was shy.

"Mmm" Haruka mumbled quietly. While it was an obvious choice for a date; it was somewhere that she genuinely loved going to. As for Rin; he just enjoyed seeing her happy so he would go anywhere with her.

Rin smiled "Then to the aquarium we shall go; but first I think I need my morning juice" he chuckled rubbing his head sleepily. He was still half asleep so coffee would much needed to help him wake up properly.

Haruka blushed gently; while he didn't look like it Rin was actually a very sweet and caring guy. He just wasn't good at gesturing his emotions without getting embarrassed; but she loved that about him.

She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him slowly "Thank you Rin" she said gently. She really did love him; even if she never said it. Her favourite thing about him was his big heart; because he always wore it on his sleeve.

Rin blushed as her breasts pressed against him; his lover really did have an amazing body from all her swimming. He used all of his mental strength not to pop a tent; otherwise that would mean wasting more time in bed.

He sighed heavily and smiled fondly; he placed one hand gently over her head and ruffled it. Why she could never come out and say stuff confused him; but at the same time it added to her cuteness.

Slowly he removed her arms and went to grab his jeans which he pulled up but didn't fasten. He would be jumping in the shower right after anyway so it didn't really matter.

Haruka sat on the bed quietly her long dark blue hair tumbling over her chest. Part of her had wanted to enjoy that hug a bit longer; the other was thinking about all the fun they would have today.

A faint blush hinted her cheeks and she smiled warmly "I love you Rin" she whispered quietly.


	2. Chapter 2: Weekend date

**be prepared for fluff; this chapter gets cute :3**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Haru and Rin walked along the street quietly holding hands. The sun was beaming down in the sky and the town was full of people. Luckily it wasn't as crowded as usual; just casually busy. This was a relief for Haru as she had always been overwhelmed by too many people ever since she was young.

Back when they used to go to each others houses as kids; when Haru was introduced to other peoples parents she would hide behind Makoto or Rin. The adults thought this was cute and petted her. After getting to know them she would be ok around them; but even into adulthood she still didn't do well around too many people.

For their date Rin was wearing a tight black T shirt with a water spiral on the front, Blue baggy jeans, a denim jacket, shark tooth necklace and vans. It was casual yet cool; laid back and yet comfy. He was good at taking two different categories of style and combining them into an outfit. Plus Haru had admitted before leaving he looked like a stud; while looking stunned at his outfit.

Haru had her long black hair fastened at the sides with blue hair clips. She was wearing a dark blue short poufy sleeved top with a V neck. Lower down she was wearing black skinny jeans and brown ankle boots. It was nothing showy or dressy; but she still managed to look good it in.

She was able to subtly pull off flirtation in her outfit; the boobs showed enough cleavage to tease; and her butt looked good in the jeans. SUCCESS. With these small advantages she would be able to keep Rin's attention to 100 percent. However she hadn't considered the problems that came as a backlash which Rin had.

While Haru was completely oblivious to it; Rin could see the amount of guys that were checking her out. It annoyed him how many guys checked out his girl; but also how unaware Haru was of her sexuality. She had always been a looker even as a child; and puberty had only exuded her natural sex appeal as she reached her teenage years.

Her curvy yet slender waist, those long shapely legs, her perfectly healthy sized breasts, those alluring blue eyes, that long silky raven black hair. Haru was a walking goddess. But Haru was _his_ girl and he would never let any man take her from him. He loved her even if he didn't show it well. Losing her would destroy him mentally and emotionally.

He admitted that he wasn't the easiest person to get along with; he could be stubborn as hell and somewhat childish. But he loved her; she brought out the best in him and eased his self consciousness.

"Rin?" Haru said suddenly her eyes solemn but her expression blank. Something was bothering him she could tell; she had a good gut instinct for knowing when people close to her were troubled.

Rin snapped out of his daydream and looked at her "Yeah?" he responded awkwardly. He couldn't let her know he was having such thoughts. Today was supposed to be about her; doing things she liked. He couldn't ruin it by worrying over stupid things like perverted horn dogs who liked what his girlfriend was wearing.

Haru reached her arm up to touch Rin's cheek with her hand; he blushed profusely as she did so. She then leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly closing her eyes upon impact. The moment her lips touched his cheek he felt his heart race faster and time stop.

All the guys who had been checking her out in the street gasped; a few of them muttered crossly. Rin however was oblivious to it as he was in shock from what had happened; he wasn't used to this side of Haru.

He was used to her being quiet, stubborn, affectionate but cute. He was used to her just being sweet and cuddly; yet distant and blunt. She never took charge in affection and it was generally him who showered affection on her.

Eventually she pulled away her hand still on Rin's cheek. She gazed into his Maroon eyes quietly with her own blue orbs. She could kiss him forever if it meant she could ease all the troubles that loomed in his heart. She would do whatever it took to make Rin's smile never fade.

"Haru..." Rin said nervously. Was she feeling ok? Generally she was against public displays of affection; saying that people were staring. But today she was being bolder than usual; not that he hated it. In fact it would be nice if Haru took control more often.

Haru smiled gently; she knew that Rin got self conscious about how other guys were interested in her. She knew how he worried that he wasn't good enough but he tried his damn best. He did everything from back and beyond to show her how much he cared and how much she meant to him.

But she saw things in him that he didn't; things he often overlooked about himself. He was sweet natured and kind; his shyness was adorable and she loved that about him. He cared about others as well as her so much and she found that endearing. He had the biggest heart she had ever seen; so full of love and affection to the point of bursting.

"Baka; stop worrying about other guys" she chided bluntly. While it sounded like an insult; it was her way of saying she wasn't going anywhere. She didn't need anyone else; only him. So he didn't have to worry about stupid fuck-boys who checked her out simply for the fap material.

Rin went quiet for a few minutes the blushed wildly. How was it she knew when something was bothering him even when he didn't say it? He pulled her into a hug causing her to be raised onto her tiptoes. However she didn't mind it; she liked that he was taller than her. It made things fun now and again; especially when he carried her.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Rin pulled away. He then placed her back on the ground and gazed into her eyes. He was tempted to kiss the crap out of her right now; but he was holding back for the sake of not embarrassing her.

"Feel better now?" Haru asked casually her tone hinting fondness. While she was never vocal about it; she did worry about Rin a lot. She hated seeing him troubled; and preferred seeing his smile much more.

Rin smiled slightly "Yeah; thanks to you" he said gently stroking a small strand of her hair. Upon hugging her he had gotten a deep waft of her shampoo; it smelled like sea minerals and mint.

Haru smiled a little then took his hand; she then started leading him ahead further into town. Now that Rin was feeling a bit more perked up she was going to make sure his smile didn't fade.

Rin yelped a little at her strength; she didn't look it but Haru could be strong when needed be. "Oi wait a second; don't just yank me like that" he argued shyly. If she was walking any faster he would fall over.

"Hurry up; I don't wanna waste the day" Haru replied stubbornly. She wanted to see the fish and show Rin the sharks. But above all she wanted to get stuffed toys to swap when they went to bed.

One of her biggest secrets since childhood was her love for stuffed toys; she had loved them since she was in preschool. She had never been allowed to collect too many as her mother said they took up too much room. But upon living with Rin she used him as her giant teddy bear; he was much warmer anyway.

Rin blinked then chuckled; she was just trying to cheer him up in her odd way. But it was working; and he was grateful for it. He would never meet another girl like her; not in a million years. She was one of a kind and irreplaceable in his heart; nobody could take her place.

He squeezed her hand a little; it was their sign language of saying thanks without speaking. They had used it ever since they started dating each other. Cheesy yes; but adorable.

Haru's smile grew a little bigger and she sighed gently. She then squeezed his hand back as a response. He was such a big idiot sometimes; but he was her idiot and she loved him.


	3. C3: Haru wants to go shopping

**NEW CHAPTER! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while...I was struggling as of what to do with the next chapter**

 **Haru shows a little bit more boldness in this chapter but is still very shy for the most of it**

 **Hope you like and please review**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Rin sighed heavily as they exited the aquarium; Haru had almost climbed into some of the pools in which he had to pull her out. Her love for water knew no bounds and she loved to get close to it in the most awkward of places. He didn't know how their friends in the swimming club handled this so easily.

He had to apologize to a few of the staff working there when Haru almost started stripping to climb into the shark tank. Hell, they were torn between being afraid, turned on and angry about what she was doing.

He knew dogfish and blue sharks were harmless enough but bigger sharks not so much. Provoked enough even the most harmless looking sharks could make you feel like you were in a horror movie.

However, when it came to the touching pools and rocky pools he had let Haru run wild. Her eyes as her toes touched the water had lit up and she looked so cute. She had acted like a child when they learned something new for the first time. It had been the cutest damn thing he had ever seen.

He had at some points contemplated using his phone to take videos to blackmail her with. But then that would ruin the romantic mood so he decided against it; he didn't want to ruin the special day they were having.

"Are you ok Rin?" Haru asked curiously. He had been busy keeping an eye on her during their date. She knew she caused a lot of trouble for him sometimes. She just couldn't help but love the sensations that the water brought her; it made her happy.

Rin smiled wearily "I'm fine; I'm about used to all your odd quirks by now" he reassured her fondly. He should be after a year and a half of dating after all. If he wasn't used to most of her weirdness he would be a pretty shitty boyfriend.

Yes, Haru was difficult sometimes and god did she stress him out and leave him on his toes. But relationships were never easy and the fact that he tried earned brownie points at least. You couldn't say that for most couples; they tried to change each other with every turn if they did something strange like that.

Haru pouted but she wasn't mad. Other guys used to avoid her for being weird and her friends were the only ones she hung out with. But Rin loved her as she was; yes, he complained about some things but deep down he loved all of her.

The fact that he had planned this all out beforehand and even got a leaflet map of the place showed how much care he put into it. He even brought extra cash just in case; it was payday after all so why not? And a good boyfriend always made sure to spoil his girl rotten.

Rin looked away quietly a slight blush on his face "So….did you have fun?" he asked curiously. He could already tell from her actions before but now she was all quiet again so it was hard to tell.

Haru blinked then smiled at him "Of course I did; you took me to a museum of water and ocean life!" she stated firmly. On top of that he had bought her a stuffed dolphin toy as a gift and a pair of blue pajamas with white seashells on them. He was officially the best boyfriend a girl could ask for.

She had bought him a stuffed Shark toy and a shark tooth necklace. He had frowned crossly but accepted them as he did favour the necklace. They did suit him after all and if they ever felt like swapping toys they now could.

Rin smiled with relief; not many people could handle his attitude but Haru just teased him. However, she was careful not to hurt his feelings as he was a sensitive individual.

He reached out his hand and placed it atop her head affectionately. He then pulled her face close to his own "I'm glad" he said fondly. Seeing Haru in her element and truly enjoying herself made Rin happy. Watching the different expressions and emotions in her eyes was truly adorable and interesting.

Haru blushed then gripped her stuffed dolphin toy tightly. His cheeks were warm from blushing but they were as soft as a baby. However now was not the time to just go and get food.

"Shopping!" she said suddenly. She still had loads more things she wanted to do; the day was still young after all. There were things she had been meaning to buy and some needed Rin's approval before purchase.

Rin blinked in confusion "Huh?" he questioned suddenly. He was a down to earth guy about most stuff; but he hated shopping with a passion. The idea of sitting and flipping through his phone while Haru tried on a sea of outfits was not his favourite thing.

Haru gripped his arm and pulled him away "SHOPPING!" she stated firmly leading the way. There was no way he was getting out of this one. He would have to man up and accept it; plus she doubted he would complain when they got there.

Rin cried suddenly as he was pulled suddenly down the street. He couldn't understand her sudden character change but just went with it. Was she than motivated by a simple cheek rub?

 _ **Later**_

Rin stood in awe and his whole body was in shock. He still couldn't believe he was at a place like this. He didn't even think that Haru was that kind of girl. I mean he knew her sweet spots and all but this was just so out of character for her.

She usually acted so prude and stubborn that sometimes he wondered if the only kind of adult activity she liked was with him. He thought that she was the romantic type who acted a bit Tsundere.

"Um….Haru….this is…." He trailed off quietly his voice somehow slipping away. He was glad none of their friends were here to see this. He would never be able to get out of this situation otherwise.

He could see his classmates from Samezuka or the Iwatobi swim team teasing the crap out of them for this. Thank Kami that they weren't he would never be able to explain himself.

Haru pouted "I know what _kind_ of shop this is Rin. I am an adult!" she retorted crossly. They were both almost 18 mind you; such things weren't unusual. Usually he loved the dirty talk and kinks; why was he so shy all of a sudden?

Rin was not exactly a prude; he had a very healthy sex drive for a 17-year-old guy. But he never imagined Haru would take him to a sex shop of all things. She usually spent more time staring at water or cuddling soft toys.

Suddenly she grabbed his arm and yanked him inside. It had taken a lot of mental debate to decide to do this and she wasn't going to back out now. She was going to get what she wanted; even if it was by force.

"Haru what?!..." he trailed off his face turning red all over again. He had no idea she was this kind of girl. Did Makoto or the others even know about this kind of stuff? Probably not.

Haru looked back at him crossly her cheeks flushed. They weren't exactly virgins so why was he being such a whiny bitch? "I _said_ I wanted to go shopping Rin" she retorted crossly. He had no opinion in this matter; it was going to happen.

Rin blushed all the way to his hairline; since when had Haru been so confident in such matters? She was usually so quiet and distant half the time it made no sense at all. Not that he hated it at all; he just would have preferred some warning beforehand.

Haru yanked on his harm dragging him into the shop taking advantage of his distraction. She had been planning this for a while so it was not going to be missed. She was embarrassed about it herself though she wasn't showing it. But she needed Rin's advice on the manner and she wasn't ashamed just embarrassed.

 _ **Inside**_

Rin sat quietly at a sofa outside the changing room. At least he wasn't alone; there were a few uncomfortable men brought here too. They all gave each other quiet glances and nods sharing their struggle silently.

The unwritten law in relationships was that you _had_ to go shopping with your significant other. Even if you hated it you had to; because if not then you would suffer the wrath of the girlfriend from hell.

He waited patiently for his pretty but emotionally confusing girlfriend to come out of the room. He loved Haru but sometimes he did find her hard to understand or read. It was like trying to read a magic book with her; the contents constantly changing unexpectedly.

Suddenly the curtain opened and Rin felt his mind go blank, time stop and his heart race. All the blood rushed to one place in his body and he tried his hardest not to pop a boner. He suddenly thanked Kami for allowing him to confess to Haru; otherwise he wouldn't be able to enjoy this moment.

Haru was wearing a black laced bra with a blue bow that cupped her healthy breasts deliciously. Her curves and smooth skin were complimented perfectly in that bra that he found it hard to breath. The briefs she was wearing cupped her ass perfectly and the lace looked amazing on her. There was another small blue bow on the front but it was mainly made up of lace.

His breath seemed to become lost and his eyes were so wide he felt like they would pop out of his sockets. He was so glad he agreed to come out with Haru today; this was the best day ever.

Haru stood there quietly her long black hair tumbling over her chest. She had liked the colour and her breasts looked nice in it; but she wanted to know what Rin thought. However from his silent appearance it ward hard to tell; he wasn't even blushing making it harder for her to tell his current emotions.

"So….do you like it?" she asked shyly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. At least they were comfortable after all. Yes it sounded stupid but the idea of a thong made her cringe; the idea of some plastic stuck up her ass all day sounded awful.

Rin scoffed. The fact he was mentally fighting a boner showed he beyond liked it; he fucking loved it. She was by far the most delicious eye candy he had ever seen in his entire life.

"Haru…. buy it. Hell, get two…." He trailed off bluntly his eyes glued to his stunning girlfriend. Seeing her like this made him want to fuck her all over again. As soon as they got home the breaks were off.

Haru blushed but smiled warmly; she was glad he liked it. She had planned on getting a black one too; only a push up with laced boy shorts. "Ok; I'll go change and then we can pay" she said shyly before closing the curtain. She was really glad she forced him to do this.

As she closed the curtain Rin saved her attire to his mental memory. When she was gone, he was going to use it as fap material for later. When Haru had to go out to her part time job he did get lonely;so what else had he got to do?

He laid back on the sofa his body suddenly exhausted; the shock of what he had just seen had drained him. However, he wasn't unhappy; not in the least, in fact he was very happy.

"Going outside….was a good idea" Rin muttered quietly. He would have to let Haru take him to places like this more often; because this kind of shopping he could get used to.


End file.
